


Friction

by ChillAssWheatBackPenny



Series: Something Worth Bleeding For [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, Jessica Hyun-ju Ho, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad Chanyeol, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/ChillAssWheatBackPenny
Summary: Before they ran off, there was conflict.





	1. Chapter 1

**Vice Member Profiles**

* * *

 

 

_** Park Jimin  ** _

 

Position: Leader

 Age: 25

Nickname: Mini

Strengths: Charismatic, attractive, stealthy, combat

Weakness: Min Yoongi

Former Career: Law Student

 

* * *

 

_**John Seo** _

 

Position: The Brains, second in command

Age: 26

 Nickname: Johnny

Strengths: Focused, intelligent, computers, observant, stealthy, combat, adaptable

Weakness: Jessica Hyun-ju Ho

Former Career: Rookie Detective

 

* * *

 

 

_ **Jung Hoseok** _

 

Position: Medic, Distraction

Age: 27

Nickname: Shakes, Hobi 

Strengths: Unknown 

Weaknesses: Everything...

Former Career: Surgeon's apprentice 

 

* * *

 

 

_**MoMo Hirai** _

 

Position: Shooter, Arsonist

Age: 24

Nickname: Peach, Mo, Boom

Strengths: Agile, small, dead hitter, fearless, combat, quick, adaptable

Weaknesses: Unknown

Former Career: Assassin

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _Kim Ji Soo_**  

_(Deceased)_

 

Position: Shooter, scammer, distraction, 

Age: 23

Nickname: JiJi, Hollywood

Strengths: Charismatic, attractive, sly, dead hitter,

Weaknesses: Combat, explosives

Former Career: Thief

 

* * *

 

 

**_Lee Changsub_ **

 

Position: Distraction, getaway driver

Age: 27

Nickname: Chang, Titty Boy

Strengths: Physical strength, good with cars, charming

Weaknesses: Emotionally sensitive, flighty

Former Career: Personal trainer 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Jeon Jungkook _ **

 

Position: Muscle, medic

Age: 22

Nickname: Baby, Kookie

Strengths: Physical strength, stealthy, quick, combat, adaptable

Weaknesses: Ego, big mouth, Kim Ji Soo 

Former Career: Nursing Student, Jeet Kune Do fighter

  

* * *

 

 

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_(Former Vice member)_

 

Position: Muscle, shooter

Age: 28

Nickname: Channie, Sequoia, Slim

Strengths: Physical strength, stealthy, dead shot

Weaknesses: Combat, slow, explosives, dis-coordinated, loved ones

Former Career: Secret Service

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  **Heat Member Profiles**

 

* * *

 

 

_**Min Yoongi** _

 

Position: Leader

Age: 28

Nickname: Skin

Strengths: Combat, stealth, physical strength

Weaknesses: Park Jimin

Former career: Lawyer

 

* * *

 

 

_**Kim Seokjin** _

 

Position: The brains, distraction

Age: 28

Nickname: Jin, keys

Strengths: Computers

Weaknesses: Combat, explosives, discoordinated

Former Career: Hacker

 

* * *

 

 

** _Kang Seul-gi_ **

 

Position: Scammer, distraction

Age: 26

Nickname: Sulli

Strengths: Charismatic, alluring, stealthy, quick

Weaknesses: Combat, explosives

Former Career: Flight attendant

 

* * *

 

 

** _Amber Liu_ **

 

Position: The brains, shooter, second in command

Age: 26

Nickname: Dynamite

Strengths: Dead hitter, quick, adaptable, stealthy, observant, combat

Weaknesses: Explosives, Kang Seul-gi

Former Career: Coast Guard

 

* * *

 

 

** _Pranpriya Manoban_ **

 

Position: Shooter, arsonist 

Age: 22

Nickname: Priya, Lisa

Strengths: Dead hitter, explosives, small, quick, stealthy

Weakness: Combat

Former Career: Law Enforcement student

 

* * *

 

 

** _Yook Sungjae_ **

 

Position: Muscle, distraction

Age: 23

Nickname: Sunny

Strengths: Physical strength, quick, combat

Weakness: Kang Seul-gi

Former Career: Law Enforcement student

 

* * *

 

 

** _Kim Taehyung_ **

_(Former Heat member, status unknown)_

 

Position: Arsonist, distraction

Age: 23

Nickname: Tae, Boo

Strengths: Explosives, quick, agile, stealthy, combat

Weaknesses: Absentminded, flighty

Former Career: Explosives Technician

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

** _Neutral Alies_ **

 

 

**Jessica Hyun-ju Ho**

 

Skill: Computers

Age: 31

 

* * *

 

**Kim Namjoon**

Skill: Cars

Age: 26

 


	2. Jimin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _September, 4 years earlier_

 

Johnny, Chanyeol, Amber, MoMo, Ji Soo, Jungkook, Sungjae, Seul-gi, Lisa, Changsub, Jessi, Tae,  Namjoon, and Jin are all going over plans with Yoongi and as I sit and listen, I get my courage, "Let me join your squad." I say out of nowhere and I know that Yoongi was anticipating my question because he stares at me with a bored expression. I shrug, "Come on... I could be a good asset." I say. "You're already an asset, Mini...  _my_ asset- I don't want you trying to further my position in anything. You'll get hurt." Yoongi says as he shakes his head. " _Your_ asset? What the hell does  _that_ mean?" I ask peevishly. Yoongi just chukles, "You're valuable to me, Jimin... I need you to stay away from Heat because I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" I push his hand away from me and kick off from his desk, "So I have immunity from danger because I associate with you but I'll lose it if I join Heat... that makes a lot of sense." "Jimin, you could be  _killed_." Yoongi sighs, "Now drop it. I'm not changing my mind." Yoongi decided to let me sit in a meeting on this particular day and I decided to spring the question on him in hopes that his mood was good enough to stem a positive response. "Please?" I ask. "No." Yoongi grunts. "Then I'll make my own gang." I say matter of factly. Suddenly, they're all howling with laughter and I slam my hand down on the table, "What the fuck- I'm serious!" I yell and everyone shuts up except for Chanyeol who's laughing so hard that he starts to turn red. "I'll wait." I say as I stare at Chanyeol until he quiets down. "I'm serious, Yoongi. Let me join or I'll start my own." I say. Yoongi nods, "Mini, I'm not letting you join so knock yourself out." He says calmly then looks at everyone else, "And you guys are free to go with him. I won't take it personally." I stare at everyone, "Anyone?" I ask. "Someone's gonna have to keep your dumb ass alive... I'm in." Johnny sighs. "Ride or die." MoMo says. I fight a smile, "Cool." I say. Chanyeol raises his hand, "Can I?" He asks. I nod and feel relief. "You've gotten me out of some serious hard time so you know I've got you." Ji Soo says with a smile. Jungkook shrugs, "I'm in." "Me too." Changsub agrees. "It's like you two got divorced and he's taking half." Sungjae chuckles. "Shut up." Lisa sighs, "This isn't funny." "It's really not- why can't we all just get along?" Amber says. "Ask him." I say. "Your survival rate is so morbidly low, Jimin. Just think about what you're getting yourself into." Namjoon urges. "If he gets himself killed then that's his problem." Seul-gi mutters. "Even if I die, Yoongi still won't want you, Sulli. Get over yourself." I laugh. Taehyung shakes his head, "This is stupid... you know, right?" He sighs. "I don't think Jimin really cares..." Jin says as he shakes his head. "Jessi? Namjoon? What about you two?" Yoongi asks. "We're gonna stay neutral." Namjoon says. "Um... why?" Lisa asks. "We love you guys and if we choose a side then we'd lose trust with whomever we go against and it's just gonna suck. If we don't pick a side, we don't lose any friends." Jessi says casually. I nod. "Is it too late to go neutral?" Sungjae asks. "Yeah." Yoongi says. "Okay so that's it... I'll have my stuff out by next week." I say. "What?" Yoongi asks incredulously. "If we're rivals, we can't live together." I say reluctantly. "Wait, wait, wait... Jimin... you're  _serious?"_  Johnny asks. " _Yes, Johnny._  I am." I say impatiently. "Well shit... this isn't so funny anymore." Jungkook says nervously. "It was never funny, dumbass." Lisa snaps. "It was to me..." Chanyeol whispers. "Same." Sungjae whispers back. "Don't agree with me. We're enemies now." Chanyeol mutters. "We cant be bros?" Sungjae asks. "Nope." Chanyeol sighs. "Maybe you guys should go." Lisa says. "That's exactly what we're about to do." I say as I turn to Yoongi, "And  _you..._ You're gonna miss my ass." "Define ass... your actual ass or you as a whole?" Yoongi asks. " _Both."_ I whisper. "That is true... I love you, Mini, and I'll be here when you change your mind." Yoongi says softly. "I love you too, Yoongi, but I'm not changing my mind." I say as I swallow the lump in my throat. Yoongi nods and I turn to leave. "Mini." He calls out and I turn back. "Yeah?" I whisper. "Good luck." He says and it doesn't sound like anything short of a threat. "Same to you." I say and leave.

 

"Okay so  _nobody_ thought it was necessary to tell my about what went down today?" Hobi complains. We're all holed up in Mo's living room with no real plan. "Sorry." Chanyeol says. "You should've been there." Ji Soo says casually. "I had to pick up supplies because  _some people_ are fucking floor magnets." Hobi says as he looks at Chanyeol then Johnny. Johnny shrugs, "I was gonna apologize, now I'm not." He says and laughs. "So what went down?" Hobi presses. "They basically had a divorce and split the kids up but we won't be seeing daddy on the weekends and he might end up killing us." Mo says. Hobi nods, "Yoongi scares me so I'm with you guys." "Predictable." Changsub laughs. "I know my boundaries." Hobi says as he puts his hands up in defeat. "We need a name and we need a plan." I say. "Chanyeol, please don't start throwing out names." Ji Soo laughs. Chanyeol swats at her but misses, "Brat." He says. "Vice." Johnny suddenly says. "What the fuck- I didn't even get a chance to put something on the table!" Chanyeol complains. "Johnny always thinks of something and says it before you can even process what you're trying to think about." Jungkook laughs. Chanyeol glares at Jungkook, "Fuck you, kid." "I like Vice... it's good." I say to myself. I feel more like things are looking up.

 

After everyone else is long gone, Chanyeol sprawls out on my sofa and looks like he's pensive. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. "I'm sorry I laughed at you earlier... you never laugh at me." He says with a frown. "I'm not upset Chan." I say and smile at him. "I didn't think you were but I just had to make sure... sometimes you don't always say what you're thinking or feeling." He whispers, " Are you okay with all of this stuff with Yoongi?" I shake my head, "I'm more pissed off than anything. He coddles me too much." I reply. Chanyeol nods and looks at me, "Can I talk to you about something?" He says. "Yeah, what?" I ask. "I wanna go to Columbia... I can't keep doing this anymore. I wanna buy a little farm and get some goats and a few other cute animals and I wanna get married and have a few kids. I wanna do good things. I need to start washing this blood off of my hands." He says slowly, "I chose your side because I believe in you but whether this happened with you and Yoongi or not, I need to do this." I stammer out, "Y- you're leaving?" Chanyeol sits up and nods, "Yeah but I'll always be in. I'll always have your back and I'll always love you... you're my main homie." He says assuringly. I smile a little and sigh, "JiJi can get you out of the country. Just let her know." Chanyeol leaps up and hugs me, "You don't hate me?" He asks as he picks me up and spins me around. "Of course I don't but if you don't put me down, l will." I laugh. He sets me down and looks at me, "I'm gonna miss you." He whispers. Chanyeol and I have known each other since I was eight and he was eleven. When my mother, my grandmother, and I moved in next door. He came by with his parents to welcome us and ended up coming by nearly every day because my mother cooked better food than his mother. He studied criminal justice in college and joined the U.S. secret services but fled America after he found some really dodgy Presidential files that he wasn't supposed to see. "I'm nervous about leaving you." He said. "I'll be okay." I say and pat him on the shoulder. "You'll be alright as long as Johnny sticks with you." Chanyeol laughs and I think he may be right.

 

After deciding to hold gatherings at Johnny's research den, things were going pretty well. Ji Soo storms in about fifteen minutes early with a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her knee. "What the hell happened to you?" Johnny asks. "That bitch Sulli snuck into my fucking apartment and started some shit.... she can't fight for shit but she sure has a heavy hand. Don't tell JK... He's gonna do something stupid. If he asks, just tell him that one of my lift operations went wrong." She says. "I'm gonna go beat her ass." Chanyeol says as he stands up. "I'll come too." I say as I rise to my feet. "I'll tell the others that you guys are late but you know Mo won't buy it for long so be quick." Johnny says. I nod and Chanyeol and I head out. "She's probably at Yoongi's place trying to get into his pants- God, she's such a slut." I say as we get into Chanyeol's car. "Let him go, lil man... you can't have him back now anyways." Chanyeol says with a sad frown. I huff as we start on our way. When we get to Yoongi's apartment, I knock on the door. Of course, Sulli answers and my blood boils. Chanyeol rushes at her and I follow behind him and shut the door. "What the fuck were you doing at JiJi's place and why the fuck did you put your hands on her?" Chanyeol growls as he slams her against the hallway wall. Sulli gasps and fights back in vain. "I never did like you, Sulli... never." Chanyeol whispers. "Get off of her. I hear Yoongi say. I turn to see him pointing a pistol at Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn't budge and he presses his forearm into Sulli's threat. I pull my pistol out of my holster and point it at Yoongi, "Don't you dare." I whisper and Yoongi laughs. "You wouldn't shoot me, Mini. You still love me." He cocks the pistol and smiles at me, "Make him let her go." "Channie, let her go." I mutter reluctantly. Sulli gasps for air when Chanyeol releases her and inches over to Yoongi. "Stay the fuck away from JiJi or I'll snap your little twig neck." Chanyeol growls. "Chanyeol... we don't owe you or Ji Soo anything." Seul-gi croaks. She has a smug smile as she rubs at her throat. "I never said you did now answer my question- why did you sneak into her apartment?" Chanyeol yells. "That bitch lifted from one of my targets." Suli muttered, "She got his wallet, his watch, and he had a really nice pocket knife that I wanted... she took that too." "Boo fucking hoo." I chuckle, "She got to him first- you're such a crybaby." "I kept my hands off of her before because I had to- you decided to be a big baby and steal some of our people so now I can treat you all however the hell I want." Sulli says. "Jealousy looks bad on you, Sulli." I laugh. "Doesn't look too good on you either- I saw the look on your face when I opened the door... Don't be too upset though. I mean, you  _were_ the one who got this shit started." She shoots back. Yoongi shakes his head, "Sulli, go home." He sighs. Sulli frowns and looks at Yoongi, "But I-" "Don't make me say it again." Yoongi mutters. Sulli brushes past me on her way out and slams the door behind her. "Jimin, this whole thing is really cute." Yoongi laughs. "Keep that bitch away from JiJi." I say angrily, "Sulli's a fucking brat and she had no right to go after JiJi for such a stupid reason." "Who's a bigger brat than  _you_ , Mini? You turned  _six_ of my people against me and started your own little crew because I wouldn't let you put yourself in any unnecessary danger." "I did it because you're not fair." I shoot back. "You think  _that's_ unfair?  _This..._ is unfair." Yoongi says and points his pistol at Chanyeol before shooting him once in the arm and once in the leg. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream as I try to stop Chanyeol from hitting the floor. He grunts and tries not to scream. "You two have no importance to me anymore... when someone turns on you, you have to cut them off. You're both dead to me now." Yoongi says calmly. "You don't mean that." I yell. "Oh, yes I do... now get out before he bleeds all over the place." Yoongi says as he shoos at us. I drag Chanyeol out of the apartment and stumble over to the elevator. I press the button and my knees buckle under the weight of his body. When the doors slide open, we get in and I press for the lobby. "Channie, are you alright?" I ask breathlessly. "He fucking  _shot_ me, Mini-  _no-_ I'm not." He whines. "I'm sorry." I say. "S'not your f- fault... don't be... sorry." He whispers weakly. The doors slide open and we barely make it outside and into Chanyeol's car. I put him in the backseat and wipe my bloody hands on my shirt as I rush to the driver's side and get in, "Are you holding up?" I ask as I start the car and pull off. "Yeah- oh m'God... I'm gonna c- call... Hobi." Chanyeol drawls. "I'll do it." I say. "Just  _d- drive..._ just... keep... driving." Chanyeol sounds pretty bad but I do as he says and I can't help but feel guilt heat my stomach. Maybe if I didn't do any of this, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. "Hobi... it's me... Ch- Chan... yeol... Yoongi shot me- I'm gonna... need your... help. We're heading to.... Johnny's spot... there's s- s- so much... blood. Hurry." I hear him murmur. The car smells like blood and my head spins a bit but I stay focused. "I'm so cold." Chanyeol says just above a whisper. I crank the heat up and drive faster, "Chanyeol, keep talking to me-  _please_." I plead as I fight tears. "Do you know how to make an egg roll?" Chanyeol asks weakly. "No." I say. "Well I do... ask me... how." He says. "How do you make an egg roll?" I ask. "You... give it... a little... push." He laughs weakly. Classic Chanyeol. "I love you." I say as a few tears roll down my cheeks. "Stop... talking to me... like I'm gonna die... I gotta... start a family and... raise some goats...  _God_... I wanna raise some goats... My goats are... gonna be so... cute... and I'm gonna... meet a nice girl and... we're gonna fall... in... love... and... we're gonna... have a baby... hopefully a boy... we'll name him... Michael but if we have a girl... we'll name her..." He falls silent and I panic. "Chanyeol, oh my God- please don't! Wake up please- please get up." I yell. "Relax... I was just... thinking of a name for... my potential daughter... I never thought... that far... ahead." Chanyeol says. " _Keep talking."_ I press. Soon, we arrive outside of Johnny's house and Johnny and Jungkook are waiting outside. I pull over and they drag him out of the backseat and bring him inside. I get out and run inside. "What the hell happened?" Mo asks as she looks me over. I'm covered in drying blood and I can't get a handle on what to say or do, "Yoongi shot him... it's my fault." I mumble. "It's not your fault, Jimin." JiJi says as she comes up from behind Mo. They lead me into the bathroom and help me out of my bloody clothes. "What if he dies?" I ask quietly. "Shut up- he's fine." Mo deadpans. JiJi swats at her and puts my clothes in a garbage bag, "He's going to be just fine, okay?" She says. I nod and reach out for her. She hugs me tightly and strokes my hair, "Hobi's the man. Chanyeol's gonna be okay. He just needs a little time." Mo creeps out with my clothes and I shut my eyes. I feel thankful for JiJi's calming energy and as she holds me close, I can't be bothered to worry about the blood I just smeared on her cheek.


	3. Yoongi

Maybe shooting Chanyeol was a shitty idea and maybe I shouldn't have done it but Jimin needs to take me seriously and he needs to know that I'm not giving him anything. Sulli is another problem that I'd rather not have to deal with but I don't usually get what I want. "Sulli... if you use me to start anymore shit with Jimin, you're gonna be really sorry. Am I clear?" I say as I stare her down. She nods and looks away. "Answer me!" I yell and she flinches. "Okay." She whispers. "Jin, I need a rundown." I say. "Jackson from Hong Kong is vacationing in Busan. Word is that he'll be here for about two weeks. I got into the airport cameras and they show that he flew in last night. I got a call from Sungjae this morning and he, Jessi, and Amber are already there and they're still laying low for now." Jin replies. I nod, "Let me know as soon as you hear from them." Tae is sulking and I ignore his somber expression, "Tae, go home." "Why?" He asks. "Because I'm not in the mood to watch you sit there and feel sorry for yourself." I reply. "Did you tell Sungjae what you did to Chanyeol?" Tae asks. "He knows." I lie. "What'd you do to Chanyeol?" Jin asks. "I shot him... twice." I say. "Why?" Jin asks as he looks at me in confusion. "He attacked me." Sulli says. "That's not why I shot him." I sigh and Sulli frowns. "I shot him to make a point." I shrug. "You killed him to make a point?" Tae yells. "Relax... he's been shot way more than twice and lived. He might've survived." I say casually. Tae gets up and walks out. I ignore then burning look of disappointment that Jin gives me as I leave the room.

 

I keep my apartment dark as I turn on my sound system and From the Dining Table begins playing. Nothing is really comfortable and it hasn't been since Jimin moved his things out. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him and I hope that when I shot Chanyeol, I broke him or filled him with a hatred for me that will keep him from feeling as lonely as I do. Namjoon won't tell me if he's dead or not and I've given up on asking him. I haven't slept in my bed since Jimin left and I don't plan to any time soon. When the silence fills the air for a moment, I hear my front door open so quietly that I almost choose to ignore it. Death of a Bachelor begins playing and I smile when I hear my floor creek. "Hi, Mini." I say from my spot on the sofa. "Don't you 'hi Mini' me, you son of a bitch." He spits at me angrily. I stand up and turn to face him. He's pointing his pistol right at me and I laugh because I know he isn't going to shoot me, "How's Chanyeol?" I ask. "You don't have a right to ask about him." He says. "And yet... I just did." I reply. I know he's alive because Jimin has never been too good at staying face in times of trouble. "He's fine." He grumbles, "But I still owe you something for shooting him- he almost died." I step closer to him, "What do you owe me?" I ask. "I'm gonna kill you." He rushes out reluctantly. "Okay then." I say as I press my chest against the barrel of the gun, "Do what you gotta do." Jimin stares at me and cocks the pistol then freezes. "You can't do it." I laugh. Jimin stares at me like I've hurt his feelings and then he slaps me across my face with a bitter force. My cheek stings but I ignore it and slap him across his face just as hard. He stares at me . "Are you sleeping with Sulli?" He asks. "Why do you care?" I whisper. "I don't care but I plan to ask her how my ass tastes the next time I see her." Jimin says bitterly. "I'm not sleeping with her but even if I was, it's none of your business." I chortle. Jimin pokes my chest with the gun, "Nothing's funny." He seethes. "Oh, Mini... stop it. Gimme that." I say as I coax the gun out of his hand. He doesn't put up much of a fight and when I sit it on the coffee table, he looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Gimme that back." He says reluctantly. I kiss him because he's begging me to with his eyes and when I pull away he tries to pull me back. "Are you gonna be a good boy and stop this?" I ask as I wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze a little. I'm hoping to scare him a little but he's unmoved. "Fuck no." He breathes and closes his eyes. I kiss him again and he slaps me even harder than he did the first time. I try to hide my annoyance but when he smirks at me, I know that he's aware of every nerve he's striking. "Jimin." I say with an edge of warning in my voice. "Yes, Yoongi?" He says smugly because if he's no good at anything else, he's a master of knowing exactly how to piss me off. 

 

I sit up in the bed and laugh at Jimin as I watch him get dressed, "Wow... I capped your brother and you came here for revenge and all you're leaving with is a few hickies and a sore ass. Classy." "If you tell anyone that I was here, I'll shoot you right in your fucking face." Jimin says as he buttons his jeans. "Right." I chuckle and he walks out of the room. I light a cigarette and ignore how badly I want him to stay. "I mean it, Yoongi." I hear him yell a few moments later then the front door slams. I smile for a while because I know sooner or later, he'll be back. I grab the sound system remote from off of my nightstand and turn it on. From the Dining Table begins and I turn it up as loud as I can so I don't have to hear the silence. 

 

 

 Seonyudo Park is as empty at midnight as it usually is and Tae helps me throw a body over the railing of the service bridge. Some snitch from China came to get dirt on me got caught. I hate killing people but it goes with the territory. I see headlights up ahead in the distance and the car stops a little further past mine. "We have company." Sulli says. "Let's go." I say as I start back to the car. Tae and Sulli follow close behind. As I get closer, I see that it's Jimin, Johnny, and Jungkook. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jimin yells. "I had to take care of something. Why are you here?" I reply. "I was gonna practice how I'm gonna dump your body after I kill you." Jimin says with a smirk. I want to say something about having him at my place the other night but I can't do that without making myself look bad and he knows it. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or do you have some place to be getting to?" He asks. "Got something to hide?" I ask. "Just a dead body." Jimin says and I know that he's feeling remorseful. "Did you kill him?" I ask. " _Her._ " He says weakly. "Ah... so you killed her?" I sigh. "I killed her." Johnny says, "Wang keeps sending snitches from Hong Kong. He caught word that we split up and he wanted to know if we're working together to branch out or working against each other." "We just dumped a snitch too. Seems like he keeps sending the stupid ones." I say. "She was watching us." Johnny says, "She saw Jimin leave your place last night." "I still think Jimin came to do more than kill you." Jungkook pipes up. "Why?" Jimin asks as he tense up. "I'm just basing it on how you two are looking at each other... you both seem sketchy." Jungkook says with a shrug. The cat's inching out of the bag so the hell with it. "Yeah, he came there to hand me my ass but he gave me his own instead." I chuckle and Jimin shoots me a dirty look. "So, Jimin... the hand marks around your neck... you said he choked you." Johnny said in disgust. "I did... and I used more than just my hands to do it." I say with a satisfied smile, "It was good... reminded me of why I kept him for so long." Jimin, once again, looks like I've hurt his feelings so I laugh. "We'll get out of your way then." I say and wink at him then start towards my car. "I meant it when I said I was gonna kill you." Jimin says hesitantly. "Then do it or shut the fuck up." I sigh as I get into the car. I watch Jungkook lift the girl out of the trunk and I stick my head out the window, "I know you didn't kill her Johnny- Jimin did it." I yell then start the car. Sulli hops in the passenger seat and Tae gets in the back. "Enemies my ass." Tae mumbles. I drive off slowly and ignore him. I look back in the rearview mirror and Jimin's standing there watching me drive away. I turn the radio on and play From the Dining Table. "What the fuck is with you and this song?" Tae yells as he hits the back of my seat. "I just like it a lot." I lie. Sulli looks over at me and studies me but I ignore her. She's been too overbearing since Jimin left. I know that it's a matter of time before she does something utterly stupid and I just hope that whatever it is, I won't have to kill her for it.


	4. Johnny

 

_3 years later_

 

 

JiJi looks as if she's sleeping as I look her over and try my best not to miss a single detail. Her lips are blue and her skin is a lighter match. "Why would she kill herself?" I ask blankly. "I don't know." Is all Changsub says and his face is anything but grievous. If anything, he looks nervous and shocked. "Does JK know yet?" I ask. "No... you wanna tell him?" He replies. "Do I want to? No. If you need me to, I will." I say hesitantly. "So you found her hanging from the bar in her closet?" I ask. Changsub nods and looks down at her, "Yeah..." He whispers. There aren't any marks around her neck that coincide with what he's told me but I stay quiet and play along. "Did she leave a note or anything?" I ask. "I checked around but I didn't see one... maybe I overlooked it." Changsub says and I can tell that he's nervous. "It's okay, man... We'll get through this." I say and pat his shoulder. I wonder when I can talk to the others without him around.

 

"She  _what?_ " Jungkook croaks as he gets up and charges towards me, "Johnny, this isn't a fucking joke." "Do I look like I'm laughing? She's gone, JK." I say as I grab him in an attempt to keep him from taking a swing at me. He yells out in anguish and the last time I heard him sound so hurt was when Amber shot him. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "Who did it?" He screams. "She did it to herself. JK, you gotta calm down. This isn't anyone's fault." I look over at Jimin then Mo then at Changsub and shake my head in defeat. "I bet Yoongi had something to do with this." Changsub pipes up. "Yoongi? Okay, he's an asshole but why would he have something to do with her suicide? That's crazy." Mo says quietly. Jimin looks like he's on the brink of a meltdown as he stares off at nothing in particular. "We gotta her stuff cleared out and get rid of her body. We don't have time to play the blame game." I say coldly and I notice that Changsub relaxes in his seat. "I need a minute." Mo says as she wanders out of the room. I squeeze Jungkook a little tighter when he screams into my chest. Changsub stands up, "I'm gonna clear out her place." He says. Jungkook tears away from me and charges at Changsub, "Don't you dare!" He screams, "Don't touch a thing- leave it! Leave it all the way she left it!" "Fine, I won't touch anything. I'm sorry." Changsub says. Jungkook turns back to me, "Where it she? I- I... I wanna see her- please, Johnny." He whispers as he wipes the tears from his cheeks. "She's at your apartment... we have to dump her body tonight." I say. Jungkook rushes out of my kitchen faster than I can stop him. "I'll go get him." I say and rush out after him. When I get outside, he's in his car and I dash over and get in the passenger seat, "I'll go with you, okay?" I say but he doesn't answer. He cries the whole ride there and when we arrive he quickly parks the car and runs into the building. He runs up all six flights of stairs and I follow behind him. When I get to the door, he's already inside and he's sobbing. I step inside and shut the door then lock it. I can hear his sobs echoing down the short hallway and when I get to the living room, he's kneeling down by he sofa and touching her face. "M- maybe she's not gone, Johnny. Maybe I c- can... maybe I can wake her up- we have a date tonight. We were gonna go see a movie. JiJi, get up- come on... please." He sobs, "JiJi, please... _God_... JiJi, wake up. _Please_." "She's gone, Jungkook. I'm so sorry." I say and touch his shoulder. He presses his forehead to hers, "Why would she do this? I thought she- _how_?" He whimpers." I don't know." I say. At that moment I notice a small device positioned on the darkest part corner of a bookshelf. It's a miniature listening device. I tap Jungkook's shoulder and he turns to look at me. I point to the device and he puffs up in anger. I quickly clamp my hand over his mouth. "We should go, JK. Let's come back later." I say. I pull him to his feet and he begins to cry again as I lead him out. I lock the door and lead him down the stairs and out the front door. "Someone bugged the apartment. Did she ever say anything about installing listening devices?" I say. "N- no... she didn't." Jungkook replies. "JK, someone killed her." I whisper, "I think Changsub knows something about it but you need to be cool until I know for sure, okay?" He nods, "I wanna help... can I help you?" He says weakly. "Of course." I say and I try my best not to cry. I know it'll only make Jungkook even more upset. "We have to find a way to tell the others without Changsub knowing and you have to watch what you say, JK. I don't know if he has more bugs set up. If you see them, tell me- you can't get rid of them because then he'll know. If he runs off, we might not find him so you really need to treat him the same." I explain carefully. I lead Jungkook back to his car and help him into the passenger seat then wander over to the other side and get in. I start the car and fight off tears as I drive. Ji Soo was my best friend and we all had a common goal and that was to protect her. She was more than just a backbone and none of us deserved her warmth. I was supposed to keep her safe and I didn't.

 

"Do you know how many bodies we dumped in the Han River? Why the hell are we gonna dump her in it too?" Mo asks as she fumbles with her fingers. We're all in Changsub's truck and he's driving us to Seunyudo Park. "That was her favorite place, Mo. We have to." I reply. Jimin hasn't said a word and Jungkook still hasn't stopped crying. Hobi is shaking and he keeps his attention on the outside. I'm not sure why he's so shaken up but I avoid raising suspicion. When we get to the park, we all get out and Changsub opens the trunk. We chained JiJi to cement blocks to keep her from washing up on the shore and It's probably the hardest thing I've ever had to help do. I grab one cement block, Hobi grabs the other, and Changsub lifts her body. "We have to hurry, guys." I say and we start over to the service bridge. Jungkook sobs a bit harder as the minutes go by and once we're in the middle of the bridge, he's practically wailing. "You gotta stay quiet, Kookie. C'mon, hush." Mo says as she uses the sleeve of her jacket to dry his face. "Can't you try to wake her up again?" He groans as he reaches out to her. "We can't, buddy. We have to let her go." Mo whispers. "But she'll  _drown_." Jungkook whispers. Changsub steps up to the railing and Hobi and I follow suit. "See you soon, Hollywood." I whisper and the three of us let go. Hobi immediately starts back to the car and Jungkook looks over the railing and screams. I slap my hand over his mouth, "JK, please." I whisper then hug him. Jimin looks at me with a blank stare, "This is my fault." He whispers, "I split everyone up- this is all my fault."

 

I stop by Hobi's place the next day and invite him out for a walk. "Has Changsub been to your place?" I ask. "Yeah... why?" He replies. "Hobi, why were you so shaken up last night? You saw something, didn't you?" I cut to the chase. "I... I looked at JiJi's body... she had needle marks in her stomach. I was missing a lot of morphine doses- that's why I've been making a lot of supply runs. Someone's been stealing it and I wanted to find out who was doing it but nobody showed any signs of taking it. Whoever stole the doses, gave them all to her. They pumped her full of it." Hobi says quietly, "I couldn't do an autopsy because I'm not really skilled in that area but it makes sense. What else could've killed her?" I nod, "Stay away from Changsub for now. I don't trust him." I say. "I don't either... he _is_ the one who found her." Hobi says. "Just be regular and don't start skipping your Xanax doses... you're gonna make things worst." I say, "Watch what you say out loud because someone bugged JK's place and I don't know if anything else is bugged. We didn't meet up today, alright?" "Alright. Stay safe." Hobi says as he stops and turns back. I catch the bus to Mo's place because I don't trust using my car. When she opens the door, she looks like she hasn't slept much. "How are you, Mo?" I ask as I touch her face. "I can't sleep... Johnny, can we go for a walk please? I need some air." She says. I take her hand and we head out. "Someone put listening devices around my apartment. In every room. I was gonna come and get you but I figured I'd wait. I didn't touch them." She says. "Good... I was with Hobi earlier. He said he found needle marks in JiJi's stomach when he took a loot at her body. He was missing Morphine doses and he thinks that whoever stole them, used them to kill her." I say. "Changsub's been acting weird. Everyone's grieving except for him. Does Jimin know?" She says as she squeezes my hand tighter. "Not yet. Don't say anything and stay away from him, okay?" I say. She nods. "Standard protocol? We never had this discussion. If anyone wonders what we spoke about, we were talking about Jungkook." She says. "You're so strong, Peach... We're gonna be okay." I say and hug her. She hugs me tightly and turns to go back home. I catch another bus to go see Jimin and Chanyeol. When I arrive at Jimin's apartment door, I knock and wait. Moments later, Jimin answers the door. He presses his finger to his lips and steps aside so I can come in. "What's up?" I ask. "Not much." He replies. He leads me down the hall and into the kitchen. He moves over to the counter and picks up a notebook and a pen then points at a spot on the floor, just beneath the stove. Another listening device. He holds up the notebook:  ** _Did you do this?_  **I shake my head, "I'm hungry." I say and nod towards the exit. "Yeah... I could use something to eat." Jimin agrees and we head out. As we walk down the street, Jimin fishes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out. "Since when do you smoke?" I ask. He lights a cigarette and inhales it, "Since yesterday." He says. "There's too much shit going down. Changsub is sketchy as shit. Mo's bugged, JK's bugged,  _you're_ bugged... Hobi might be bugged. I need to get into her things and see if I can find any stuff." I say. "Jin was the one who secured her devices. Good luck getting getting in." Jin says. "I'm not asking Jin for shit. I don't trust anyone in Heat. If I'm not in by this weekend, I'll ask Jessi." I reply.

 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about Ji Soo?" Yoongi screams as he shoves me against my front door. "We're all dead to you so why would I?" I shoot back. "Who did it?" He demands. "I don't know yet. I'm still figuring shit out. I'm not telling you a damn thing- you might be in on it." I say and shove him away from me. "Sulli... she's off." Yoongi says. "That bitch has  _always_ been off. You let her in and I don't work for you anymore so she's your problem." I scoff. "Goddammit, John... She's up to something... Just keep your eyes open. She's doing a lot of shit behind my back and none of us can figure out what it is.  _Lisa_ and _Tae_ can't even find out... our hands are tied. You don't have to tell me much but I  _know_ Ji Soo was murdered and I  _know_ that Sulli's hands aren't clean." Yoongi says and backs up to his car. I stare at him in shock, "Someone bugged our shit." I deadpan. "I found bugs in my apartment... so did Sungjae, Amber, Jin, and Lisa... Sulli says she hasn't found any yet and I don't expect her to." Yoongi gets into his car, "If you still have that phone tapper-  _use it._ " He starts the car and drives off. I stand there and wonder where to start with all of this.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never used the word 'daddy' this much without being fresh.
> 
> I've added links to Google Translate under the Spanish dialogue.

 

 Bogota, Columbia

  _Three Days_ _Later_

 

 

"Mikey's hiding, isn't he?" Salma asks as she shuts the kitchen windows. "Yeah... I'm gonna go check on him." I reply. Thunder rumbles loudly as the rain storm outside picks up. I head to mine and Salma's bedroom and peek inside. Right in the center of our bed, I see a small lump beneath the blankets. "Mikey." I say just above a whisper, "Are you hiding from me?" He sticks his head out and looks at me nervously, "No, daddy." He squeaks. Thunder rumbles again and he ducks back under the blanket. I fight the urge to laugh as I climb into bed beside him. "Mikey, it's alright." I say and pull the blanket back. He scoots closer to me and pushes his face into my chest, "Make it stop." He muffles. "I can't, Mike... It's okay to be afraid of things. When I was little, my father would tell me that real men were never afraid of anything but that's not true. Fear helps make people strong because it teaches you to never run away from it. One day you're gonna be a big strong man and you're still going to be afraid of some things and that's gonna be okay. Do you want me to tell you how to make it okay?" I say and smooth down his curly black hair. He nods and pulls back to look at me. "Okay so... when you get really afraid or upset or anything at all really, you have to talk to God about it. If you're scared all you have to do is say 'okay, God, I'm really scared. Can you help me out?' and God will most definitely help you." "He will?" Michael asks with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah! But you have to remember that God won't stop you from being afraid just because you asked him for help. He'll put something in your life that will make you feel less afraid or he'll give you a chance to choose bravery over fear. I used to be afraid of the dark and I still am but I talked to God and he gave me mama and then he sent me you. Now, I have mama to keep me company and sometimes I have double the protection when you sleep with us. You're a super hero." I smile at Michael as his face lights up. "I love you, daddy." He says as a smile plays at the corners of his mouth. "I love you too." I reply. "Can I sleep with you and mama?" He asks. "Of course." I assure him and pick him up, "Let's get ready for bed." After helping him brush his teeth, I put him back in our bed and head out to the living room. Salma has the front door open and she's standing in the doorway watching the the rain fall. She's wearing her favorite purple sundress and it's decorated with different patches to cover the holes that it's picked up from wear and tear. "How's Michael?" She asks as she shuts the door. "He's alright. He wants to sleep with us tonight." I reply. "[Quería jugar contigo esta noche. Podemos jugar en el sofá](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/Quer%C3%ADa%20jugar%20contigo%20esta%20noche.%20Podemos%20jugar%20en%20el%20sof%C3%A1)." She sulks and crosses the room to hug me. "So he can come out here and catch us? No way." Salma taught me Spanish when I first came to Columbia and at this point, I've gotten too lazy to respond to her in Spanish just as she's gotten to lazy to keep learning Korean. "Ah, [mi gigante](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/mi%20gigante)."She sighs. "[Mi pequeña dama](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/Mi%20peque%C3%B1a%20dama)." I whisper and kiss the top of her head. "Mama! Daddy! Come on!" Michael yells. I pick Salma up and carry her to bed.

 

"Hey daddy... can I have some?" Michael asks as he climbs into my lap and points to my cup of coffee. I look over my shoulder, "Where's mama?" I ask. "She went outside." He whispers. I pick the cup up and hold it for him, "If mama asks, we aren't gonna lie, okay?" I say. He shows no signs of coming up for air so I pull the cup back, "Mikey, breathe." I laugh. "I like it." He says and licks his lips. "Remember, we aren't gonna lie." I say. "Nope, super heroes never lie." He sings. "When you grow up, you have to be a good person, okay? That's extremely important. It's a little harder to be a good person sometimes but you have to be the best person you can be. Mikey, promise me that you'll always do your best and bring goodness to everyone around you." I say and rub his back. He leans into me and pats my stomach, "I promise... but... can I have some more?" He says and looks at my cup. I give him a few more sips and set my cup on the table. "Daddy, why are you so fun?" Michael asks me as he looks up at me with his big, beautiful brown eyes. "I'm fun?" I ask. Michael nods and reaches up to run the palm of his hand against the stubble on my cheek. "I just try to make you and Mama happy." I sigh. Salma comes back into the kitchen, "I'll make Carimañolas for dinner if you go get olive oil from the market." She says and kisses my head. "Sounds like a deal." I reply. "Mama, can I go too?" Michael pleads as he hops off of my lap. "Ask daddy." She says. "Daddy, please?" Michael asks. "No!" I laugh. "Oh no! Please?" Michael giggles. "Alright but you have to sleep in your bed tonight, okay?" I say and pinch his nose. He nods reluctantly, "Okay." He sighs. "Give mama a kiss and go put your shoes on." I say and shoo him out of the room. "Negotiating, huh?" Salma says and clings to me. "It's called give and take." I laugh and hug her. "I'm happy you're doing it. You spoil him too much." She whispers. "I just love him so much." I sigh, "I want him to always know how happy I am to be his father... I've dreamt of having a kid as wonderful as he is... and I've dreamt of spending the rest of my life with someone like you. I mean- I asked for a lot but I didn't think you both would be so damn cute on top of everything else." Salma touches my cheeks, "You're so wonderful. That's why I keep you away from Alana from the down the road. [Esa pequeña perra no puede mantener sus ojos fuera de ti](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/Esa%20peque%C3%B1a%20perra%20no%20puede%20mantener%20sus%20ojos%20fuera%20de%20ti)." She says. "I'm not worried about her at all. I belong to you." I say and smooth her hair down. She smiles, "[Sólo yo, papi](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/S%C3%B3lo%20yo%2C%20papi)?" "Sí." I assure her, "Now take this time to relax and do what you want. We won't be gone long." I pull away and smile at her. "See you later." She says and winks at me. I wink back, "[Diviértete un poco ... en nuestra cama. Quiero que me digas lo divertido que has tenido más tarde](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/Divi%C3%A9rtete%20un%20poco%20...%20en%20nuestra%20cama.%20Quiero%20que%20me%20digas%20lo%20divertido%20que%20has%20tenido%20m%C3%A1s%20tarde)." She blushes and nods, "Okay."

 

"Daddy, do you miss mama?" Michael asks as I help him out of the truck. "Of course I do! That's why we have to hurry back home!" I say. I carry him through the market and look around as we go. When we get to Sam's table, I set Michael down on his feet. Sam sells different spices and other cooking necessities. "[Gigante asiático](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/Gigante%20asi%C3%A1tico)! Little Michael! What can I do for you guys?" He bellows. "Hi, Sam. We just need olive oil." I say and we bump fists. "She's making Carimañolas, isn't she?" He asks. I nod, "She sure is. We'll save you a few." I assure him. "The oil is free then." He says and hands me a bottle. "Sam, no!" I laugh, "You never charge me for anything, I'm paying this time." "You guys take good care of me so let me take good care of you! If you pay me, I will mail the money back to your house." He says and smacks my hands when I open my wallet, "It's an even exchange, you guys are like family." "Should I pay him, Mikey?" I say as I look down at Michael. "Nope." Michael says and slaps fives with Sam. "The magic baby has spoken." I sigh and fix Michael's hair. "Look at you... still so in love with your baby. What's a young guy like you doing so happy with family life?" Sam asks as he puts the bottle in a paper bag. Michael inches to the next table over, "Daddy, I'm gonna be right here." He says and I nod. "I'm thirty-one, that isn't very young." I laugh as I turn some of my attention back to Sam. "It's young enough to be out having a little fun with some of the ladies around here." He says as he looks around. I shrug, "This is just right for me. Michael thinks I'm the coolest guy in the  _entire_ world-  _me..._ most kids are crazy about Spiderman or Superman or the Power Rangers but that kid is obsessed with me. He wants to be just like me when he grows up and he loves making me smile and he tells other kids that I'm a Super Hero because I can lift heavy things and speak three languages. When we do farm work, he screams 'My daddy can do anything' and he tells me everyday that he believes in me. He doesn't even realize that I get my strength from him." I say. "You get your powers from  _me?"_ Michael squeals. "I sure do, baby." I laugh. He hugs my leg and doesn't let me go. I feel soft and I rub his hair, "No woman in the world could make me want a do-over. Plus, Salma is the only person I could ever love. If you like having options that's cool but I like her just fine. Besides, what the hell does any of this mean if I can't go home and tell Salma about my day?" Sam smiles, "You make me wanna settle down." He sighs, "It really sounds nice." "Do it, man. If there is  _anything_ that comes close to feeling as good as having a family, I'd be surprised. This is as great as it gets." I say and take Michael by the hand, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to find a nice surprise for the lady." "Now you're just trying to make me jealous." Sam chuckles, "Take care." "Bye, Mr. Sam!" Michael says. "Adios, Mikey." Sam says back. We continue on through the market and stop at Alana's jewelry table. All of her items are handmade and she's almost as good at designing as Salma. "Hola, Gigante asiático." She says. "Hi, Alana." I say. Michael just looks at her. "Say hi, Mikey." I coax him. "Hi." He mumbles. She smiles at him. I pick up a purple beaded bracelet, "How much is this one?" I ask. "For you? Free." She purrs. "It's for my wife." I say with a smile. Her smile drops, "Ninety pesos." She deadpans. I pay her and Michael and I head back to the truck. "How happy do you think mommy's gonna be when she sees that bracelet?" I ask as we're driving off. "She's gonna scream!" Michael yells as he presses his hands to his cheeks and gushes, "Mommy's so pretty. I love her  _so_ much!" "Yeah, she's pretty cute." I laugh. "She's  _so, so, so_ cute. Just like you!" He says very matter-of-factly. I gasp, "You think I'm cute?" I ask and play along in surprise. "Yes, daddy. You're really, really cute." Michael reaches over and touches my arm. I must admit, I feel extra cute now. "I'm glad you think so." I say appreciatively, "You're really, really,  _really_ cute." Michael sighs, "We're all so cute." "That's very true, baby." I agree.

 

Not long after, we arrive back at home and I help Michael out of the truck then grab our things. "We're gonna be really quiet, okay? Mommy might be asleep." I say quietly. Michael nods and we step into the house. I can hear the faint sound of the bathtub running and I smile. "Mikey, can you do me a favor?" I ask as we slip our shoes off by the door and creep into the kitchen. "What?" He whispers back. "Stay here for a minute. I wanna talk to mama." I reply and set the bag down on the counter. "Okay." Michael says and climbs into a chair. I creep out of the kitchen and down the hallway and stop. It's fairly quiet and I imagine her relaxing and deep in thought. I get closer to the door and see that there's water inching out into the hallway from beneath the door. "Salma." I breathe as I quickly open the door and rush in. The tub is overflowing with water and she's hanging limply over the side. " _Nononono._ " I rush out as I drop down to my knees and pull her away from the tub. She's not breathing and her skin is pale. I run back out to the kitchen, "Mikey, can you please call the police for me? Do you remember how?" I ask numbly. "I remember... What's wrong, daddy?" He asks. "Mikey, just do it, okay? Tell them I need the paramedics. Baby, please stay in the kitchen." I murmur and run back to the bathroom. I put her on her back and begin performing CPR but it doesn't work. "Salma." I croak and touch her face. I don't know how much time has passed but soon there are two medics rushing into the bathroom and a police officer is puling me off of her. "Please help her." I cry, "Please." "What happened?" The officer asks me as he pulls me out of the bathroom. "Mikey and I... we went to the market. We weren't gone for that long- she was just... taking some time to herself. I came back and I she was like that- I tried to help her- they have to help her. Mikey needs her-  _I_ need her." I rambled. I'm numb and I'm finding it harder to breathe. My clothes are soaked and I shiver as the officer writes things down on a pad. The medics step out of the bathroom and shake their heads at the officer. "I'm so sorry." One says. The air leaves my lungs, "No." I breathe out. "How? She was fine before we left... What am I gonna tell Mikey?" "It looks like it was an accident." The second medic replies. "How?" I repeat. "We're really sorry they say and walk out. I wrap my arms around myself, "How?" I ask again. They come back in with a stretcher and a body bag. "Please don't take her." I plead. The officer leads me back to the kitchen and Michael is still seated at the table. "Is mama okay?" He asks and I break down. I drop down on my knees in front of his and touch his face with my damp hands, "Michael, mama had an accident... okay?" I say weakly. He hops down off of the chair and hugs me, "Don't cry, daddy. She's gonna be okay." He assures me and I cry even harder. "Mikey, mama's not coming back." "Where did she go?" He asks. "Remember how mama told you that God gets lonely and calls people to come and keep him company?" I say as I squeeze him close to me. "Like granny?" He says. "Yeah... like granny. It's gonna be you and me from now on." I whisper. "Okay." He says sadly. I glance over at the door and see the medics wheeling her concealed body out. 

 

A few days after her funeral, I drop Michael off at Sam's house. "How are you holding up?" Sam asks. "Pretty badly. I won't be gone long." I reply. "I'm sorry all of this is happening." He sighs. I nod, "Mike, be good for Sam. He needs you to be his best friend, okay?" I say as I hug Michael tightly. "Okay, daddy. I love you." He says and hugs me back. "I love you too, baby." I sigh, "I'll be back soon." And head back out to the truck. I sit in silence for minute and mull everything over before opening the glove compartment and pulling out a small piece of paper that I found on the dresser a few hours after they took Salma away. I unfold the paper and read it for what seems like the millionth time: 

 

**_We've known where you were all along. We really wanted to kill you but we figured this would be worst. We spared Michael because one day he's going to ask about her and we want you to have to tell him what happened and why it was all your fault._ **

 

I feel the anger bubble up in my chest and I slip the paper into my shirt pocket then start the truck and pull off. First Ji Soo and now Salma. Someone's out for blood and I don't even where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot going through my mind as I wrote this chapter and there were many ways that I almost wrote this all out but from the moment I started writing it, I only wanted one thing. I wanted to display fatherly love in a way that I don't get to see often. I notice that many fathers raise their children based on gender. Fathers coddle their daughters and they're soft with them and display affection in a way that's different from the way fathers treat their sons. To me, it seems as if fathers are afraid to love and spoil their sons. Maybe it's because they don't want to raise soft boys or maybe it's just because that's how they were raised. I wanted to display fatherly love a little differently because I believe that the best men, are the ones who are unapologetically vulnerable, expressive, and affectionate. I like to look for the best in the characteristics of the people I write about and it's so easy to see the good in Chanyeol.


	6. Sulli

I know that I'm slowly losing Yoongi's trust and I have to find a way to get it back. If he doesn't trust me, then I'm out in the open and I can't finish this. "Sulli, what's going on? Yoongi's been quiet." Sungjae asks me. "How would I know?" I snap, "He's probably missing Jimin again." "You need to get over your shit, Sulli. It's not Jimin's fault that you're impossibly hard to deal with." Lisa chuckles. I want to hit her but I don't, "If you think I'm still barking up that tree-" "I don't  _think_ you are, Sulli, I  _know_ you are." Lisa says challengingly. I shake my head, "I'm going home." I sigh and head towards my car. It's late and we've spent a good majority of the night staked out by Johnny's house in a black car that Namjoon gave us. Yoongi was expecting retaliation for Ji Soo's death and since they meet up at Johnny's place, there was a possibility that we'd see them at some point. Nobody ever showed up. "Hey, Sulli." Sungjae calls out. "What?" I say. "We've all found bugs around our places... you haven't. Why?" He asks. "I've been looking.  _So far_ , I haven't found any... but that doesn't mean that they aren't there." I reply and leave. I get into my own car and start it up before driving off. Instead of heading home, I call Changsub. After three rings, he answers, "Babe, what?" He says. "I'm coming by your place." I say and hang up. When I get there, he's waiting outside for me. "Hey." I say peevishly and walk past him to let myself in. "What's wrong with you?" He asks and follows me inside before shutting the door. "You're fucking  _everything_ up!" I yell. "Like what?" he asks in confusion. "Who did I tell you to go to about Ji Soo?" I ask. "Jimin." He says. "But you told  _Johnny_... and  _what_ did you tell Johnny?" I press. "I told him that she hung herself." Changsub looks away and purses his lips. "Yeah, you told him that she  _hung herself_ but what did  _I_ tell you to say?" I scream. "You told me to say that I just found her out cold." "There were no marks around her neck, you jackass. So nothing you told  _Johnny the fucking rookie detective,_ added up. You think he's  _stupid_? Johnny is smarter than all of us  _combined_." I say and shake my head. "Her body's gone and I'm getting rid of electronics tomorrow, they'll have no proof." Changsub says awkwardly. "Oh, so you're gonna just take her shit and dump it like nobody's gonna wonder why? You  _can't_." I spit out angrily. "Chanyeol's back in Seoul." He pipes up, "Salma was killed." "Good." I say. "Not good. He needs answers. He said someone left a note." He shoots back. I freeze, "A... _note_." I breathe in a panic, "I'm not gonna address that yet, I'm not even supposed to know who she is." "Who did you get to kill her?" He asks. "Don't worry about it. It's best if you don't know." I reply.

 

 

"Chanyeol's back in Seoul and he's on a warpath. Stay away from him." Yoongi says. We're having another weekly meeting in his office. "He's back? What happened?" I ask. "Someone murdered his wife and left a note- he thinks  _we_ did it." Jin replies. "His _wife?"_ Amber gasps. "Yeah, he was married to a girl named Salma Laverde. He came to my place yesterday and screamed at me about what happened to her." Yoongi says. "Why would he think that we had something to do with it?" Lisa asks, "We didn't even know where he was." "That's not the point. People can be found if you turn over enough rocks." Sungjae says, "Yoongi, can I go see him? I mean... he _is_  my best friend." " _Was."_ I pipe up. "I know what I fucking said, Sulli." Sungjae snaps and I draw back. He's not wrapped around my finger like he used to be. Yoongi stays quiet for a moment, "Yeah. Maybe while you're at it, you can keep him off of our ass. The sooner we find out who killed her, the better." "So we're working with Vice now?" I ask in disgust. "Did I say we were?" Yoongi asks coldly. I shrug, "Well... no but-" "Exactly. I didn't. We're just trying to get out of the mix and Chanyeol is ready to skin us all alive so we're doing our our own investigating. If we find the killer, he can leave us out of his revenge." I swallow nervously, "Where do we even start?" Tae asks as he eyes me suspiciously. "We'll start with Amber." Yoongi says and turns to stare Amber down. " _Me?"_ She asks in shock. Jin nods, "You were off the grid for a whole week-  _where were you_ _?"_ He asks. "I was in the states like I said I was. My sister Jackie... she went into labor. I wanted to be there for her and spend some time with my niece." Amber says. She's visibly offended and I notice that Tae won't stop looking at me. "Why didn't you ever check in with us?" Yoongi asks. "Because of Jackson... Jessi said that he's still on our asses and I didn't wanna give away my location. It was a big enough risk to go and see my family but I didn't wanna give everything away. I wanted them to be safe." Amber says. Yoongi nods, "Sulli... you're a pain my ass but I don't see you going that far. You don't even have a motive." He says. "But  _I_ do? What the fuck, Yoongi?" Amber yells. He's setting me up. "Amber, I just had to make sure. I don't think that  _you_ of all people would do that but I just need to be sure. I think our best bet is to keep an eye on Jackson." Maybe he's not setting me up. "Tae, keep your ear to the ground. Jin, you keep working with Jessi. Sunny, please be careful. Amber make sure Vice keeps their distance. Sulli, stick with me." Yoongi says. "If any of them ask for information, give it to them. Until we know what's going on, we're all targets and any one of us could be next. Stay in groups of two." I stand up, "Stick with you?" I ask. "Yeah. They told me that they think you did it. The target's on your back right now so unless you wanna be water buddies with Ji Soo in the Han River, you'd better not be stupid about this." "Yoongi... did Ji Soo really kill herself? I think it's weird that she died and then Salma died." Sungjae says. "As far as I know, Ji Soo's situation is suicide." Yoongi says and I exhale in relief.

 

"He might be onto me. He's keeping me with him. I can't talk for long." I whisper into my phone. It's well after midnight and Yoongi insisted on letting me stay at his place. "Sulli, I love you." He says. "I love you too, Changsub." I whisper back. This is the first time I said it back and wondered if I didn't mean it. I used to say it so easily without meaning it at all but Changsub just keep growing on me and now when I say it, I feel something. He was just a means to an end before. Changsub has always been the weak link and that's why I singled him out for this. After Jimin tore us all in half, everything got easier. "I should go." I say. "Bye." He says softly. I hang up and roll over in the bed. Yoongi's spare room is just as luxurious as the rest of his apartment and I'm thankful for it. This is only room that I didn't bug and this is exactly why. I figured he'd do this. I get out of the bed and go look for him. "Yoongi." I call out as I wander down the hallway. "Go to sleep, Sulli. I'm not in the mood." I hear him say as I pass his bedroom. I peek inside and he's perched up on his window sill. He lights a cigarette and shoos me away with his hand. "Yoongi, can't we just talk like we used to?" I ask. "No." He deadpans. "There's no talking to you. All you do is try to outdo Jimin. I'm sick of it. Go to sleep." He doesn't even look at me. I step inside and shut the door, "Come on... please? I can't sleep." I say. "Have a seat and shut up." He grunts. I sit down on his bed. "Not on my bed. Jimin was here earlier... I haven't changed my sheets yet." He says quietly. I quickly scoot onto the floor and stretch my legs out. I look up at him and a smile slowly spreads across his lips then disappears. "You're still seeing him... why?" I say. "I told you to shut up." He replies and looks out the window. "Did I ever stand a chance?" I ask. "Not in this life or the next." He says coolly. I flinch and look down, "What does he have that I don't?" I ask him. I hope for a response that's not as cold. "A dick." He replies. "You're  _gay?"_ I say incredulously. "Um... yes?" He says. "I thought you were bi... you don't- oh man." I say. Well this whole thing was a fucking waste. "Have you ever seen me with a woman?" He asks. I shake my head, "No... but you always look at me like-" "I look at you like you're beautiful because you  _are_ beautiful... I think that if I  _did_ like women, I'd want to be with a girl who looks just like you." He says. " _Looks_ like me? Why _not_ me?" I say and scoot closer to him. He presses his foot to my chest to keep me away, "Sulli, you're a bitch. That's been established since day one. I'm okay with that but it's not something I can fall in love with." He says and takes a drag from his cigarette. I don't know how Yoongi and I were able to stay friends for so long but I can feel a shift and I know that I'm going to have to kill him. If he keeps treating me like this, it won't be so hard. "If you had something to do with JiJi's death, please tell me right now. I won't hold it against you. She died an enemy so I won't do anything." He whispers. He looks sad and I know he's lying. "No... I didn't do it." I lie.

 

When I wake up, I'm back in the guest room and Amber is seated in a chair across the room. She's staring at me with more pain in her eyes than even  _I_ can ignore. "Yoongi had to handle a few things." She says weakly. "Amber, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit up. "Did you know that Salma was Chanyeol's wife?" She asks. I stare at her. " _Answer me, Sulli."_ She yells. "No... I didn't. I wouldn't have asked you to kill her if I knew she was innocent." I reply. "I don't believe you." She says and shakes her head, "You used me... I  _know_ you did. I doubted you but I also had faith in you- I knew how shitty and spiteful you could be but I thought that just  _maybe_ you had _some_ loyalty to us." I look away from her, "Amber, you know I do. I-" "She invited me in and she was  _so nice_ to me. God, she was so beautiful and I wanted to just sit with her and have coffee and wait for Chanyeol and Michael to come back from the market." She said and began crying, "I wanted to see him so badly and I wanted to be friends with his new family and just never come back and I _almost_ gave in... I _dr_ _owned_ her... in the bathtub... with the water that she had ran for her bath _._ I held her head under the water and Iwatched her _struggle_ - _she fought and fought-_ I _hate_ you for this." I blink and stay silent. "I don't know why you're doing this and I don't wanna know because then I might kill you myself. I won't say a word about what I know but I'm not covering your ass and they  _will_ find out. When they do, I wanna watch them kill you. I wanna  _watch._ " She says and tears out of the room.


	7. Sungjae

 

As I stand outside of Chanyeol's apartment, I try to talk myself out of the excitement I'm feeling. I haven't heard from Chanyeol since the day he left Heat and it was stupid of me to just cut him out of my life. I'm completely unarmed and I don't even have my phone with me and even though everyone told me it was a dumb idea to be this vulnerable, I trust Chanyeol. I knock on the door and wait. Suddenly the door opens and Chanyeol's pointing a gun in my face, "What are you doing here?" He asks. I stare at him and soak in the three years of change that's turned him into a very slightly older man with dark hair that falls just past his ears and a slightly rounder face that gives me the assumption that he ate well back in Columbia. He looks tired and hurt and I know that he's surprised to see me. I step back, "I just came to see you... it's been over three years since the last time we've spoken and I wanted see about you." I reply. "You wanted to see about me... You know about my wife. You're just here because you feel sorry for me." He says and fights back tears. "I feel bad but that's not why I'm here... you're still my friend. I wanna help you." I say. "You can help me by staying out of the way." He says and shuts the door. "Chanyeol... it's a bad time to play catch up but can't I just sit with you? We don't even have to talk- I'll be quiet." I plead. The door swings back open and he's unarmed this time, "Fine." He says and I rush to hug him. He hugs me back, "I don't have anything on me. You can check if you want." I say. "I trust you." He says and we pull away from each other. He let's me in and shuts the door, "Are you gonna get in any trouble for being here?" He asks as he locks the door.

 

He heads into the kitchen and I follow him. "No. They know that I'm visiting you but they don't know where you live. Jesse told me. She said she'd drop a dime on me if something were to happen to you." I say, "Yoongi wants to clear our involvement in your wife's death but..." "But?" Chanyeol presses as he stares at me. "Bugged?" I mouth. "No... Jessi secured everything when I got here. Tell me." Chanyeol says. "Chanyeol, promise me you won't say I told you this?" I say nervously. "I promise, Sunny. I wouldn't do that to you." He says. "None of us can prove it... but Sulli might've had something to do with Salma's death. She was with us when Salma was killed but I really think she had someone else do it." I say, "I'm not supposed to say anything about it until we know for sure but I can't keep that from you." Chanyeol nods, "What makes you think it was her?" He asks. "She's been weird lately and even more to herself and... Amber claims she was in the states visiting her family during the same time Salma was killed but I asked Jessi to do some digging and there is no proof of that being true but there's footage on a security camera in Columbia that places her there three days before Salma was killed and there's footage of her leaving the day before you got here." I look at Chanyeol and he stares back at me, "Not Amber... No." He whispers. "We don't know for sure yet but it's a possibility." I say as assuringly as I can. He sits down at the small kitchen table and I sit across from him. I watch his expression switch from sad to confused to afraid. "What was she like?" I ask. A smile dances across his lips for only a second then drops, "She was like every good thing God ever made. She was funny and protective and so intense and... she was my treasure. She made me wonder why I ever gave up on love after JiJi got with JK." He says. "You liked JIJi?" I ask in shock. " _Loved_... I _loved_ JiJi. I just didn't know how to love her so I was afraid to tell her and then Jungkook wasn't afraid at all and he ended up getting her. I didn't even try to fight for her so I figured he deserved her more and I let her go." He shrugs, "I sort of wish I could've at least told her how special she was to me. She was a great friend... she really taught me a lesson though because when I met Salma I swore on everything I had to give that I wasn't gonna give up a second time." Chanyeol smiles but it doesn't spread across his face like it used to. It's sort of just a disingenuous notion to lessen the permanence of the frown that shows me just how broken he really is.

 

We sit quietly and I stare at him. He doesn't look back at me but instead, he stares down at the table. He trembles a bit, "I was gonna kill myself this morning but I _can't_... Mikey's waiting for me to come back home." He whispers as tears roll down his cheeks. "Chanyeol." I breathe, "I'm really sorry." He shakes his head and wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt, "There was a note. The only reason why Michael isn't dead is because they want him to grow up and ask questions about her... what am I supposed to tell him? God... I treasured them because I knew I didn't deserve them. She was too good for me and I was so afraid of never being able to show her how much she meant to me." He rubs his eyes like he can rub the pain away if he tries hard enough, "I don't know what to tell Michael. He loved her so much and I killed her... I did that to her." "No you didn't. It wasn't your fault." I assure him. "I thought that they were my chance to finally get it right... things were just so perfect. I kept believing that all of that love that I showered them with was enough to wash away all the wrong I've ever done. I Thought that they were my atonement but it seems as if they're another punishment." Chanyeol's voice is weak and it cracks as he tries to stop himself from crying. "She was never a punishment... neither is Michael. She wouldn't want you to regret the things that you felt for her and every moment you made with her." I say, "Keep all of that alive. It's all you have left of her so you have to keep treasuring her." He chuckles bitterly, "She was the first person I really got to know when I got to Bogota... I was lost and couldn't find a way to get to a hotel so asked around but I couldn't find anyone that spoke English well enough to get any help... she came out of nowhere like magic and she said 'Gigante asiático, I will let you stay at my place if you help me work my land.' That means 'giant Asian' in Spanish... I agreed and she told me that she'd shoot me dead if I tried anything. I agreed and everything was so nice and... domestic. She had a nice piece of land and all kinds of animals and her mother was really sweet. I helped her plow the fields and feed the animals and transport goods to the market and... it was just good. So good." He stops and looks off at nothing in particular, "One evening, we were sitting on the porch steps just... watching the sky. We were talking about space and she looked at me and I fell in love with her eyes and I just... kissed her. She slapped the shit out of me and then she let me kiss her again." I laugh a little but my heart breaks because his eyes are so sad. "She was lovely." I say. "I wish you could've met her." He chokes out, "I told her about you and she said she wanted you and me to make up and be friends again so she could invite you to spend time with us." I frown and watch Chanyeol get up, "We took so many pictures together... her mother had an old Polaroid camera that we liked. We- I... I have a lot of photo albums back in Bogota. Michael has them for now but I brought a few photos with me."

 

He leaves the room and I hear him slowly wander down the hallway. I look around the kitchen that once seemed so familiar and it's so different now even though nothing has changed. He comes back with a small tin box with candy stickers on it, "This belonged to my mother-in-law. She got pretty sick last year and just before she died, she let me keep it... it's just a little box she kept photos of us in. She took a lot of pictures too and she was saving them for us." He sits back down and takes the lid off of the box then slides it over to me, "Have a look." He says. I take the small stack out and look at the first picture. In the picture, there's a young woman staring into the camera in surprise. Her honey skin is almost glowing and her deep brown eyes carry me away for a moment, "She's beautiful." I whisper. "Sometimes I would sit with her mother and just talk about her... she was like a good book that you read over and over again. She felt like home." Chanyeol says and smiles genuinely for a moment. I flip to the next photo and it's a selfie of Chanyeol and a little boy underneath a hunter green blanket. They're both smiling so brightly and I can just see the laughter in the moment. I know that this is Michael because he has Chanyeol's face but his mother's complexion. I look at another picture and I see the joy in the picture but all I feel is sadness. It's a picture of Salma lounging on their sofa with her shirt rolled up over her pregnant stomach. Chanyeol is beside her pressing his ear to her stomach and listening intently as she touches his hair. "There was so much I didn't get to do with her. We didn't get to have more babies or finish learning how to play chess... I wanted to watch her get old." He murmurs, "I wanted to watch the wrinkles set into her pretty little face and watch her black hair turn white and maybe pick on her when her butt started to sag. I wanted to spoil our grandkids and hear her old lady voice and... just be around her." He looks down at his hands then back at me, "I keep telling myself that I won't hurt whoever did this to her because it's not what she would've wanted but I'm selfish."

 

"Sungjae... JiJi was murdered." He says to me. " _What?"_ I say. "We wanted to keep some things to ourselves so if we could set someone up, it'd be easier. Changsub is our only suspect. He's the one who found JiJi and he claims she hung herself with a belt. Hobi looked at her body before they got rid of it and he found needle marks on her stomach. There were no signs that she hung herself. Just the needle marks." Chanyeol says, "Someone injected her until she overdosed and caused heart failure." "What if Sulli had something to do with that too?" I ask. "She might've. We're watching Changsub and something is definitely off." Chanyeol says. "Chanyeol, if something happens to me... Jessi knows everything and she's holding onto it all for now. She'll have more information when she's finished hacking into JiJi's stuff." I tell him. 

 

I meet up with Lisa at an empty bar some time after 1 AM. We sit at a table in corner and go over a few things. "Have you seen Tae?" She asks. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." I reply. "His phone is off and I'm worried. He always answers. He said he was gonna follow Changsub around and I told him not unless I was with him but he didn't listen. We're supposed to stay in pairs of two and his dumb ass won't listen." Lisa is obviously concerned and I shrug. "Let's give him some time and see what he comes up with." I tell her. "I don't know... maybe he's in trouble." She sighs. "There are a lot of things that Tae can't do, and getting himself out of trouble isn't one of those things. Just give it time." Lisa purses her lips and gets up, "Want anything?" She asks. "Just water." I reply and drum my fingers on the table. She nods and I watch her make her way over to the bar. My phone rings and I pull it out of my jacket pocket. It's Yoongi. I answer, "Yeah?" I say. "Have you seen Sulli? I can't find her anywhere." He sounds rushed and angry. "No, I'm with Lisa right now. We can't find Tae." I reply. Lisa comes back with a glass of water and a bottle of Soju, "What's wrong?" She asks. I hold my hand up, "Should we find her?" I ask. "No. Stay with Lisa and keep an eye and ear out for Tae. If you do see Sulli, tell me." Yoongi says and hangs up. "Sulli's gone." I tell Lisa. She sips her drink, "He lost her." She says. "Yeah. Some wild shit is going on." I say.

 

As Lisa and I walk towards my car, my phone rings again. This time it's Tae and I answer quickly. "Where the hell are you?" I ask. "Sungjae, I need you to listen to me. Don't speak just listen. Sulli and Changsub are doing all of this together. Please come and get me. We have to speak with Johnny and Jimin. I know what's going on." He says nervously. "Are you alright? Where are you?"! I ask. "I'm in my apartment building. Don't come alone please. Hurrry." The line goes dead. "Lisa, Tae needs help." I say and rush to my car. Lisa trails closely behind me, "I told you." She says. I fish the keys out of my pocket and and unlock the doors. We both get in and I start the car up, "Tell Jin to tap Tae's phone and listen in on what's going on then call Yoongi." I say and speed off. Lisa calls Jin, "Jin, Tae's in trouble you gotta tap his phone and listen in. He didn't say what was going on but just find out what you can hear. I gotta go." She says and hangs up. I drive as quickly as I can. When we get Tae's building, I park the car in the parking garage next door and we rush to get inside. I call Tae's phone and I can hear it ringing in the stairwell. Lisa and I look at each other uneasily. She pulls a pistol out of the holster hidden beneath her leather jacket and peeps inside, "Nobody's there." She says and steps inside. "Shouldn't I be in the front?"? I ask as get my gun out too. "You know I don't like being coddled." She says as we start up the stairs. "Maybe that's why you can't get a boyfriend." I say. She turns around and stares me down, "I don't have a boyfriend because I don't wanna end up like Chanyeol." She says angrily. "Sorry." I whisper. "I know." She replies and we continue on our way. Tae's apartment is on the sixth floor and each floor we pass has what can only be knife marks in the wallpaper clad dry wall. "There's no blood so maybe he's alright." Lisa whispers. When we get to Tae's apartment, the door is wide open and it's as quiet as death itself inside. "Please, let me go first this time." I say as I grab Lisa's arm. She's trembling and fighting tears, "F- fine." She agreees. I quietly step inside and spot blood splatters along the narrow hallway walls, "Lisa, watch the door." I say." She gives a weak nod and I keep going. The living room is a wreck. The coffee table is knocked over and the couch is out of place; several potted plants are left strewn about the floor in their cracked and broken up pots. I hear a shuffle come from the bathroom and pace over quickly. Suddenly the door swings open and Tae is standing in the doorway covered in blood. He drops a knife and looks at me, "What took you so long?" He asks breathlessly. "What the hell happened?" I ask. "Jimin is gonna kill me." Is all he says and brushes past me. I peek into the bathroom and see Changsub sprawled out in a puddle of his own blood. There's a deep wound in his neck and it's still bleeding a bit. "Tae!" I call out as I turn and head towards the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" Lisa asks as she barrels in. "I killed Changsub and Jimin is gonna have a fit. I didn't have a choice though. He followed me here and attacked me." Tae replies. He makes his way over to the sink and begins to wash the blood off of his face and hands. "Why would he follow you here?" I ask. "Because I caught him meeting up with Sulli. When word gets out, she's coming for me next." He mumbles and keeps rubbing away at his hands, "We need to call a big ass meeting- both sides. This is crazy and we're all gonna get fucking snuffed." "Why the hell wouldn't you listen to Yoongi? Now everything's out in the open." I yell. "Sulli knows that you and I are on to her. Changsub was coming after _you_ so _you're welcome."_ He says impatiently. "All we need now is whatever Jessi finds in JiJi's stuff and we're good." Lisa says. I hope she's right but I doubt she is.


End file.
